Nuestro sueño
by Shira-san
Summary: Un sueño amargo, un final feliz. La peor pesadilla de su vida la atormentaba justo en ese momento; pero allí estaba él, junto a ella, en cada momento.


**Antes de leer agradecería que leyeras estas aclaraciones.**

**Aclaración: **los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, pero el One-shot que van a leer a continuación, sí.

Si veis unos números entre paréntesis, no os asustéis, no me he vuelto más loca; si vais al final de la lectura encontrareis el mismo número y una pequeña explicación.

0o0o0o: cambios de escena. No os molesto más...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nuestro sueño<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en la entrada de la villa esperando noticias del paradero de Asuma nadie sabia que había pasado, no teníamos información sobre como estaban, que había pasado con aquellos dos integrantes de Akatsuki y esperábamos algún tipo de informe sobre la situación de aquella misión.<em>―_ Hoy, supuestamente volvían, por eso estoy esperando en aquella entrada que suponía la bienvenida a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja._

_De repente el cielo se nubló, empezó a tronar haciendo que un mal presentimiento recorriera mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Sabia que habían enviado a lo que quedaba del equipo 10, el de Asuma, a aquella misión que había acabado siendo más complicada de lo que al principio era. El cielo se cubría por las nubes oscuras y dejaba al sol invisible como si no existiera, ocultándolo, dándome a entender que aquella luz cuando era cubierta por las oscuras nubes que anunciaban la tormenta se convertía en algo insignificante, que parecía nada al lado de ellas, las portadoras de la desgracia. Sentí a mi pequeño o pequeña que me llamaba dándome una leve patada en el vientre, haciendo que como acto reflejo depositara una de mis manos en el lugar donde el había hecho su llamada, acariciando aquella zona, intentando que él o ella sintiera aquella acción, que para mi era una muestra del amor que ya le tenía; a mi pequeño pateador, al fruto de nuestro amor furtivo que gente de la villa sospechaba pero a nadie se lo habíamos asegurado, solo los más cercanos a nosotros; a Asuma y a mi._

_Pude ver a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a la entrada de la villa seguida por un grupo de hombres, que seguro entre ellos estaba él. Al distinguirlos empezó a llover de manera brusca, las gotas se clavaban en mi piel como agujas de hielo, me acerqué rápidamente hacia ellos, esperando verlo, abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpo cerca del mio, que me susurrara cuanto me amaba al oído y que acariciara a nuestro hijo a través de mi piel. Vi a Ino, que encabezaba el grupo, con la cabeza gacha; sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su rostro. No pude verlo, no lograba encontrarlo hasta que me fijé que llevaban a cuestas a alguien entre los cuatro, estaban Shikamaru, Chouji, Kotetsu e Izumo, dirigí la mirada a aquel cuerpo que ellos llevaban y rogaba porque no fuera él; pero por mucho que rogara, el cuerpo inerte que había entre los brazos de aquellos hombres era él, el padre de mi hijo, mi futuro marido y la persona que siempre ocuparía mi corazón. Me paralicé, no podía mover mis piernas, mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Mi corazón se heló y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, la única reacción por mi parte fue romper a llorar. Se había ido, me había abandonado para siempre y no solo a mi si no que a nuestro pequeño también. Mis fuerzas fueron nulas, hicieron que mis piernas flaquearan y cayera al suelo; pero antes de eso Ino logró cogerme, me abracé a ella no encontraba otra persona que me consolara. Ella rompió a llorar conmigo, solo que mi dolor era más fuerte que el suyo. Me rompía por dentro saber que nunca más lo abrazaría, no lo besaría antes de irme a dormir, no haríamos el amor y lo peor era que no llegaríamos a formar una familia juntos. Me incorporé rápidamente y me acerqué a él, lo quería ver aunque fuera la última vez. Y allí estaba, su cuerpo inerte, sin vida; lo abracé y lloré por él, porque casi no nos habíamos despedido. Yo no quería que se fuera y por eso discutimos; lo último que salió de sus labios fue un "Adiós Kurenai", ni un triste beso en los labios que para mi hubiera significado mucho, una pequeña despedida. Lo abracé aún más y su mano sin vida se posó en mi vientre donde quedaba la última parte de él; nuestro pequeño pegó una pequeña patada haciéndome entender que él o ella sabia que tenia que despedirse de aquel padre que nunca tuvo pero que siempre estaría ahí. _

―_**Vamos Kurenai...**― me dijo la Yamanaka arrancándome de los brazos de él. Me sacó de allí y por lo que yo podía ver nos dirigíamos a mi casa; recordaba cada vez que había pasado con él por aquella calle, cada abrazo que nos habíamos dado, cada beso, cada te quiero... cosas que nunca más se repetirían. Al llegar a mi casa, pude ver a la Mitarashi en el portal esperándome._

―_**Ino, ves con los demás, yo me encargo de ella**― escuché que decía Anko. Sentí como la joven me daba un abrazo y se iba, me dejaba sola..._

_Lo primero que hizo fue ayudarme a subir las escaleras ya que mis pies se arrastraban y no colaboraban. Abrió la puerta con las llaves que ella tenía, me acompañó hasta la habitación y me ayudo a desvestirme, después me puso una bata que se hallaba en el perchero donde estaba colgada la de él, la cogí y ella me ayudó a entrar en la cama; acto seguido me cubrió con la colcha de la cama y yo me abracé a aquella bata que conservaba su olor, su esencia. Anko cerró las cortinas y se volvió a acercar a mi._

―_**Descansa; mañana será otro día...**― me dijo acariciándome el pelo. No pude dormir en toda la tarde o noche, había perdido la noción del tiempo y sabía que la Mitarashi estaba en casa la escuchaba pasearse nerviosamente por toda la estancia, asomándose a mi habitación para verificar si dormía. Después de un rato, escuché como alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta, la abrieron y entró alguien que al llegar empezó a hablar con mi mejor amiga._

―_**¿Cómo está?**― preguntó la voz masculina de Kakashi. Ambos se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta para mirarme y esta vez hablaban aún más bajo pero los lograba escuchar._

―_**No ha dicho nada desde que he llegado, tendríamos que llevarla al hospital...**― escuché como decía la pelilila._

―_**Es normal, si mañana sigue igual la llevaremos**― fue lo último que escuché de aquella conversación porque la soledad me volvió a invadir. Me aferré a mi vientre donde descansaba mi pequeño de 8 escasos meses de vida y allí dejé que las lágrimas volvieran a descender por mis mejillas mientras ahogaba los sollozos y gemidos de dolor que se escapaban de mi garganta..._

_Me desperté, no sabia ni como me había quedado dormida, pero el dolor de saber que el no estaba aquí, seguí metido en mi pecho. Sentía que tenía la garganta seca y a duras penas conseguí levantarme de la cama y dirigirme a la cocina. Allí abrí la nevera, saqué la botella de agua para ponerme un poco en el vaso. Al salir, me fijé que había alguien en la sala de estar; eran Anko y Kakashi, por la postura en que estaba el peliplata, daba a entender que no era muy cómoda. La Mitarashi estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en su pecho y todo su cuerpo reposaba sobre el de él. Sin querer me percate de un pequeño detalle; el Hatake tenia la mano descansando en el vientre de ella, acariciándolo. Recordé el primer día en que Asuma realizó ese mismo movimiento conmigo. Asuma... ¿dónde estaría él? ¿se acordaría de mi? ¿o a lo mejor no se acordaba de nada de lo que había vivido aquí, conmigo? Sentí como mi pecho se helaba al recordar lo que había pasado, pero esta vez, fui hasta mi habitación y me tumbé bruscamente en la cama. Me quedé dormida, gracias a las lágrimas que habían sido el mejor antídoto para mi dolor..._

_Supuse que ya habían pasado un par de horas, escuché como la maneta se abría y Anko entraba; avanzó hasta mi, se sentó en la cama y me cogió una mano._

―_**¿Cómo estás?**― me preguntó. No sabía que contestarle porque quería que no se preocupara por mi y siguiera con su vida, así que alcé los hombros sin saber que decir.―**Kurenai, contéstame por favor, dime como te encuentras...**― me pedía la Mitarashi ―**¿Quieres que hablemos ****de algo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea**― añadió. Le indiqué que cerrara la puerta y al recordar el día anterior, sentí como un lágrima descendía por mejilla. ―**Ven, no llores**― me tendió sus brazos y yo me abracé a ella como si fuera el único tronco que había en unas cataratas._

―_**Se...se...se...**― intenté pronunciar mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.―**¿Ha muerto?**― pregunté rápidamente con un nudo en la garganta, albergando la esperanza de que me lo negara._

―_**Sí...**― apreté con más fuerza mis ojos y miles de lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, haciendo que mi corazón me doliera aún más._

―_**¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?**― preguntaba llorando. Entonces sentí como mi pequeño me llamaba, llevé mi mano hasta allí y lo acaricié._

―_**Seguro que tiene hambre**― me dijo la Mitarashi sonriendo ―**Ino te ha traído un caldo que ha preparado su madre para ti, ahora te lo traeré**― añadió saliendo por la puerta. Me quedé unos instantes sola, que bastaron para que me diera cuenta de todo lo que estaban haciendo ellos por mi._

―_**Hola Kurenai**― me saludó la joven Yamanaka que entró seguida por el Nara, él se quedó en la puerta pero ella se acercó con la bandeja en las manos y la puso en la mesita de noche._

―_**Hola...**― los saludé intentando sonar alegre. Ino cogió al Nara de la mano y lo arrastró hasta mi._

―_**Kurenai-sensei, nosotros le queremos dar una carta que Asuma ****preparó antes de partir...**― dijo Ino, su voz se iba apagando progresivamente. ¿Una carta? ¿Para mi?, me preguntaba. Shikamaru me entregó una carta, estaba cerrada y aún conservaba el olor de él._

―_**Nos pidió que se la diéramos en caso de que le pasara algo**― me dijo Shikamaru sin mirarme a los ojos. Sabia que se sentía culpable por su muerte y seguro que no tenia nada que ver, pero él era así._

_Cogí el sobre y lo abrí..._

―_**Espere... preferimos que lo lea a solas, a nosotros nos gustó hacerlo, así que suponemos que usted también lo preferiría así**― me explicó la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida. ―**Recuerde que la esperamos a las cinco en el cementerio**― añadió recordándome algo que yo ya sabía. Salieron y saqué el papel que estaba doblado dentro del sobre y empecé a leerlo._

"Hola cariño, supongo que si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy contigo; a lo mejor tuve que hacerte caso aquel día que me dijiste que no me fuera, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en esta vida porque todo me ha llevado a ti, a conocerte y a pasar los mejores días de mi vida contigo. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, te quiero y no te cambiaría por nada. Dile a nuestro pequeño/a que me perdone por no poder estar con él o con ella, si no lo hace no pasa nada, pero pídele de mi parte que te cuide. Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí ha llegado nuestra vida, mejor dicho, la mía; espero que nos veamos allá a donde valla y no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien.

Cariño te tengo que dejar, se que no estarás muy bien pero acuérdate de que tienes que cuidarte para que todo salga bien y aunque parezca que no, siempre estaré ahí, cuidandoos y a vuestro lado siempre que me necesitéis. Te quiero, ahora y siempre; nunca te olvidaré.

Asuma Sarutobi

_Miles de lágrimas emergieron de mis ojos, pero no iba a quedarme así; iba a hacer todo lo que él me había pedido, era su última voluntad. Me levanté enseguida y me metí en la ducha; dejé que mis músculos se relajaran y que el agua limpiara los rastros de las lágrimas y dejé que mi mente se aclarara, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer ahora. Salí de la ducha y me pasé el kimono negro que tenia para ocasiones como ésta. Me senté en el tocador y cogí el peine y empecé a peinarme. Anko entró en la habitación, cuando acabé, me levanté y salí seguida de ella._

―_**¿Preparada?**― me preguntó, cogí el ramo que había dejado Ino en un jarrón y abrí la puerta._

―_**¿Nos vamos?**― le cuestioné, saliendo por la puerta._

―_**Claro**― me contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

―_**¿Qué pasa?**― le volví a preguntar cerrando la puerta de casa._

―_**Nada, solo me alegro de que estés mejor**― me respondió abrazándome. Pasemos un camino agradable, ella sonreía y eso me demostraba que de verdad le importaba y que a lo mejor no estaba tan sola como yo pensaba. Al llegar ya estaban todos, con ropaje negro y un semblante serio._

―_**Ya podemos empezar**― apuntó Tsunade al verme. Cuando empezó el sermón, desconecté y deje que mi mente bagara por todos nuestros recuerdos juntos; las primeras veces que nos escondíamos de nuestros curiosos alumnos, aquellas veces que Konohamaru y Naruto nos espiaban, las noches que me traía un ramo de flores y recuerdos de Ino, los primeros besos, los te quiero... luego ya vinieron las noches de caricias que compartíamos juntos, después de eso llegó el primer te amo y lo mejor fue cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a tener un hijo. Fui a llevar mi ramo a su tumba, no me creía que ya había pasado todo, había ocurrido todo tan deprisa que aún no lo asimilaba, seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, no, una pesadilla. _

―"_**¿Quien te ha dicho que no lo sea?"**― le dijo alguien en su mente. Se giró y los vio a todos, ausentes de la realidad, desconectados, no hablaban, no decían nada, tenían las miradas perdidas. Me quedé quieta, a lo mejor estaban atacando a la villa, dejé el ramo de flores encima de la tumba y, allí estuve, hasta que alguien me habló por detrás._

―_**Kurenai...**― me llamó una voz que anhelaba por escuchar, me giré y allí estaba, como siempre, pero eso era imposible, él había muerto, lo vi con mis propios ojos y además estábamos celebrando su funeral; me giré para mirar su tumba pero ya no estábamos en el cementerio. Todo se había vuelto negro y no podía ver nada, solo a él._

―_**¿Asuma?**― pregunté, solo la pronuncia de su nombre dolía._

―_**Ya te echaba de menos**― contestó acariciándome el rostro y poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Algo en su voz era diferente, no era igual. Lo miré a los ojos y vi la diferencia, ese no era el Asuma del que me había enamorado, era un impostor; me alejé de él._

―Kurenai ¿estás bien?_― escuché como la voz real de Asuma me llamaba y lo veía a lo lejos._

―_**Ven conmigo Kurenai**― me decía el otro que llevaba una capa negra y no podía apreciar su rostro; me cogió de la mano bruscamente, empezaba a temerle nunca nadie me había mirado con aquella mirada fría y llena de maldad, acto seguido me arrojó al suelo, mientras yo emitía un grito de dolor al sentir como algo dentro de mí se quebraba._

__

Ahí todo se desvaneció y aparecí en mi habitación, tenía la voz entrecortada y la cara llena de lágrimas.

―Kurenai, mi amor, ¿estás bien?_― _me preguntó Asuma, mi Asuma, estaba vivo, al lado mía, eso quería decir que no estaba muerto.

―¡Estás vivo!_― _exclamé abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente. Volviendo a besar sus labios, respirando el mismo aire que él, compartiendo momentos con la persona que amaba. Puede que solo hubiera sido una pesadilla pero me había dado cuenta de lo que le quería y de lo que le necesitaba, ahora y siempre. ―Te he echado de menos... ― añadí juntando nuestras frentes, una lágrima de felicidad corrió por mi rostro.

―¿Has tenido una pesadilla?― me preguntó secándome aquella lágrima que se deslizó por mi mejilla. Me recosté en su pecho y asentí.―Sabes que si quieres me la puedes contar...― añadió mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

―Me parece que no te va a gustar― comenté dibujando círculos en su pecho con mi dedo.

―Bueno, vale― me dijo cerrando los ojos. Yo me levanté, me acerqué más a su rostro y apoyé mi cabeza el hueco de su cuello; él empezó a acariciarme el vientre, extrañaba esa sensación que me trasmitía, paz y seguridad. Morfeo nos llamaba a ambos pero antes de eso, escuché el llanto de mi pequeña me desperté de golpe.

―Duerme― Asuma se levantó y yo me quedé tumbada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

―Ami― escuché como mi pequeña hija me llamaba.

―Yukari, mamá duerme― le avisó Asuma.

―Papi, schhh― lo mandó a callar.

―Yukari, vamos a dormir― le dije cogiéndola y tumbándola a mi lado, entre Asuma y yo.

―Mami― me dijo aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Me quedé observándola, tenia tres años y pasaba por dos centímetros la estatura media; era morena, los ojos eran rojos como los míos. Según Asuma, era una replica mía pero se notaba que él era su padre, en muchos aspectos, cuando actuaba y puedo afirmar que seguro piensan de la misma forma.

Al poco rato de estar jugueteando con mi pelo se quedó dormida y yo con ella, al ver como su corazón latía tranquilamente y su respiración era pausada...

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y estaba en el parque con mi hija y su padre, esperando a la familia Hatake, que como siempre decían a una hora y era otra. Llevábamos desde las 10:15 esperándolos y aún no llegaba, Yukari estaba enfadada pero estaba tan mona con un pelele amarillo con amapolas rojas y una torera (1) marrón chocolate, llevaba una diminuta diadema de color rojo en el pelo y unos zapatitos color chocolate. Tenía tres años y aún así no lográbamos que hablara más, solo decía mama, papa y sch; mandarnos a callar sabía muy bien.

―Kai, no corras― escuché como la voz de Kakashi Hatake advertía a su hijo, que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia nosotros. El pequeño peliplata de ojos color caramelo traía una galleta en las manos, se paró delante nuestra y buscó con la mirada a nuestra hija.

―¿Yukari?― nos preguntó, Asuma señaló el lugar donde estaba nuestra hija y corrió hasta ella.―¿Yukari?― la llamó ya que estaba con los brazos cruzados e hizo como si no se percatara de la presencia de él.

Kai se sentó a su lado en la arena y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella no se lo devolvió porque esperaba una disculpa de él.

―Buenos días― nos saludó Kakashi que venía acompañado por su esposa, Anko Mitarashi que cargaba con su vientre de nueve meses.

―Kakashi, dile a tu hijo que no se acerque tanto a mi princesa― le avisó Asuma al verlo llegar. Todos miramos hacia nuestros pequeños y vimos como el pequeño Hatake le daba la última galleta que tenía. Mi pequeña le dio un leve beso en los labios, como agradecimiento. Nos quedemos allí mirando como nuestros dos hijos jugaban en la arena, estaban entretenidos pero se estaban empezando a cansar de jugar con lo mismo siempre, Konoha no era precisamente conocida por sus parques infantiles, ya que niños pequeños había pocos.

―Tengo antojo de Dangos― apuntó la Mitarashi sin que nadie supiera a que venía el comentario. Se levantó y fue a emprender camino hacia la tienda de Dangos.

―Espera que te acompaño― le dije al ver que tenía la intención de irse sola.

―Kakashi quédate tú con los niños y yo voy con ellas― propuso mi Asuma al ver tan entretenido al Hatake con sus libros Icha Icha. Éste solo asintió a modo de repuesta. Me acerqué a mi pequeña golondrina y la alcé unos instantes.

―Te vas a quedar con Kakashi y Kai, ¿te portarás bien?― inquirí; sabía que me entendía perfectamente solo que aún no quería articular palabra alguna. Mi pequeña meció la cabeza y yo lo interpreté como una afirmación, le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé de ella después de darle otro al pequeño Kai, su madre también se había despedido de él y de su "marido". Observé como se acercaba a él y se inclinó hasta que estuvo a la altura de su oído.

―¡Kakashi, deja de leer pornografía barata y ponle un poco de atención a tu hijo!― exclamó la pelimorada susurrando. Después de aquella demostración tan afectuosa de amor, nos dirigimos a la tienda de dangos. Al llegar pudimos ver como la Mitarashi comía un dango tras otro, hasta que su estómago emitió un gruñido, indicándole que no podría comer más. Nos dirigíamos al parque donde estaba el Hatake con su hijo y con la mía, pero de repente, mi mejor amiga se paró; me acerqué hasta ella para verificar que estuviera bien.

―Anko ¿te encuentras bien?― le pregunté mientras ella se sobaba el vientre.

―No, creo... creo que...― intentó responderme, pero antes de hacerlo rompió aguas.

―Vamos, hay que llevarte al hospital― apunté mientras la ayudaba a caminar, que en estos momentos ya era una tarea difícil para ella.

―Ven― mi Asuma la cargó y todos empezamos a caminar rapidito para llegar cuanto antes. Al divisar el hospital, Asuma la dejó en el suelo y emprendió de nuevo camino ―Voy a traer a Kakashi― añadió empezando a saltar por las azoteas. Nosotras entramos en el hospital y me dirigí rápidamente a recepción dejando a mi mejor amiga un poco atrás.

―Necesito que avise a Tsunade-sama― pedí a la recepcionista.

―Lo siento pero Tsunade-sama está ocupada― habló con voz de tonta.

―¡Mira señorita voz de pito, o llamas a Tsunade o te descuartizo ahora mismo!― exclamó la pelimorada pegando en la mesa de recepción con su puño cerrado. Me acerqué a ella y puse una mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla.

―Sí, de inmediato la llamo― anunció la joven nerviosa y asustada.

―Anko, tranquilízate― le pedí mientras oía su respiración agitada a causa de las contracciones.

―¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si la subnormal ésta no sabe hacer bien su trabajo!― exclamó enfadada ―¡¿Sabes que? Me voy yo a buscar una habitación para parir!― añadió encaminándose por el pasillo central del hospital. A lo lejos pude distinguir como una rubia que infundía respeto se acercaba a la Mitarashi con un paso un tanto vacilante ―Hasta que la señora se digna en aparecer; yo aquí, apunto de traer un crío al mundo y tu bebiendo sake― continuó. La Hokage respiró profundamente para calmarse, acercó una silla de ruedas que había en el pasillo central del hospital y ayudó a la pelimorada a sentarse en ella.

―No sé porqué tienes tanta prisa, si luego con la tontería te tiras horas y horas pariendo― comentó la ojimiel empujando la silla de ruedas, mientras nos conducía a la sala en que se efectuaría el nacimiento del nuevo hijo de los Hatake.

―¡Tsunade, no me provoques que estoy muy encendía!― vociferó alzando un dedo y mirándola con el desafío en sus ojos. La Senju la ignoró, sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era hacerla enfadar, así que continuamos hasta que llegamos a una sala que todas conocíamos, ya que todas habíamos pasado alguna que otra vez por allí.

―Bueno... yo mejor me voy― intenté escaquearme al ver como una enfermera entraba para ayudar a poner a la pelimorada en la camilla.

―No, no, no, no; tú te quedas aquí, ya que eres su mejor amiga deja que te rompa un par de dedos hasta que llegue su marido― me ordenó la Hokage con un tono suave que parecía inofensivo pero que no lo era, mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y estiraba con fuerza de ellos ―Bueno, vamos a ver que tenemos aquí― comentó acercándose a la pelipúrpura que ya llevaba un camisón de hospital puesto. Me entregaron una toalla pequeña que me serviría para secarle el sudor que ya empezaba a caer por su frente; ésto me daba mala pinta, que me dieran ese pequeño objeto, significaba que pasaría allí más tiempo del que yo misma quería ―Hmmm, ésta niña tiene prisa y mucha― anunció al observar el panorama. Anko, por su parte, apretaba mi mano como si le fuera la vida en ello; hasta un punto que tuve que quejarme para que disminuyera un poco el agarre.

―Lo siento, Kurenai... ― empezó con carita de corderito degollado, aunque yo sabía que no duraría mucho; y en efecto su cara cambió enseguida ―Si el capullo de mi marido estuviera aquí... ― fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió dejando paso a un peliplateado que era mi salvación, agradecía a Kami por concederme mi petición.

―Gracias a Kami― susurré esperando que ella no me hubiera escuchado.

―Bueno, si está aquí Kurenai, yo me puedo ir... ― apuntó el Hatake alejándose un poco de la camilla en la que estaba su mujer dando a luz.

―¡No!― exclamamos al unísono la pelilila y yo.

―Hatake, si te atreves a salir por esa puerta me aseguraré de que nunca más tengamos que pisar ésta sala; y sí amiguito, date por aludido― amenazó, dirigiendo una mirada sádica a la entrepierna del pelinegro. Me acerqué a la pelipúrpura y le di un beso en la mejilla; el ninja copia ya había ocupado su lugar en el pequeño taburete en el que yo previamente estaba sentada.

―Suerte― le susurré al marido de mi mejor amiga; me dirigí a la puerta, no sin antes escuchar algún que otro grito por parte de la del moño, acompañado por uno del peliplateado.

―¡Oh, tiene el pelo lila!― anunció la Hokage antes de que saliera por la puerta, que al parecer ya veía la cabeza de la nueva Hatake. Pude predecir que aquella oración significaba la perdición del mencionado, ya que otra Anko en casa, lo llevaría a la locura. Salí de la sala y me despoje de todas las prendas esterilizadas que me habían hecho ponerme para estar unos minutos en el paritorio. Caminé por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llegué a la sala de espera; allí estaba Asuma con nuestra hija y el pequeño de los Hatake.

―¿Cómo está?― me preguntó mi Asuma cuando me senté a su lado, pasó su mano por mi cintura y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo.

―Bien, va a tener el pelo lila― contesté sonriendo, mientras observaba como mi pequeña jugaba con el pequeño Kai.

―Pobre Kakashi... ― comentó el Sarutobi sonriendo y contagiándome la sonrisa que el tenía.

―¿Tienes ganas de que nazca?― pregunté cambiando de tema mientras posaba una de mis manos en mi vientre.

―Muchísimas― respondió depositando un dulce beso en mis labios y acariciando mi vientre. Sabía que ambos esperábamos ansiosos el día en que naciera nuestro hijo; anhelaba tenerlo entre mis brazos pero no me gustaba mucho tener que pasar por otro parto, aunque sabía que después del dolor una sensación de alegría y felicidad inundaría mi ser, igual que la última vez. Allí nos quedamos los dos, pensando en el nacimiento de nuestro nuevo hijo, cómo sería, cómo se comportaría Yukari, cómo sería, etc... Dentro de poco tendríamos que entrar en la habitación para conocer a la nueva Hatake que por elección de su madre, se llamaría Nomi, torbellino o terremoto, algo de eso significaba; el peliplateado esperaba que no hiciera honor a su nombre. La sonrisa que Asuma me dedicaba, me hacía sentir feliz; pensaba si él esperaba el nacimiento de nuestro hijo como yo lo esperaba, ansiosa de conocer al nuevo integrante de nuestra pequeña familia. Dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos negros, allí pude ver que estaba en lo cierto; lo esperaba igual que yo, pensaba en como sería, en lo orgulloso que estaría su abuelo, tanto de Asuma como de nuestra pequeña familia. Posó una de sus manos en mi abultado vientre y nuestro pequeño pegó una patadita, para indicarle que lo reconocía, haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ya que la de antes se había ocultado. Se acercó a mi y dejo que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos durante un corto periodo. Con esa muestra de afecto me demostró lo que me amaba y me apreciaba, lo que le gustaba tener una familia conmigo y compartir su vida conmigo y con nuestra pequeña. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y el besó el nacimiento de mi pelo, me gusta esa sensación hogareña que me hacía sentir cuando me demostraba lo que me quería. Me quedaría así para siempre, abrazada a él, disfrutando de nuestra vida juntos, aunque sabía que algún día se acabaría... solo me quedaba una cosa, disfrutar de ella ya que era nuestro sueño, nuestro sueño juntos.

* * *

><p>(1): en España una torerita en una chaqueta que te cubre los brazos y llega hasta la altura del pecho.<p>

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este pequeño one-shot. Hacía mucho que quería hacer un Asuma-Kurenai, pero no sabía de que; la idea me vino después de la muerte de él, aún no me puedo creer que lo haya matado, pero yo no lo he hecho, ya que esa parte no me gustó nada. Espero que os haya gustado igual, que a mi me gusto escribirlo. Me gustaría recibir algún que otro review para felicitarme, criticarme, aconsejarme... lo acepto todo.

Sin más me despido, hasta otra, besos y cuidaos.

Atentamente: Shira-san.


End file.
